


A Christmas Wish

by Lyssethita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Getting Together, M/M, Rating May Change, Single Parent Draco Malfoy, mentions of mpreg, non-explicit mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssethita/pseuds/Lyssethita
Summary: Draco was walking on the outskirts of a forest, near his home, one Christmas Eve, when he found an unconscious Harry Potter buried under a pile of snow.They are both granted a Christmas wish they never knew they made.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Drarry fic that I've published. I felt like writing something fluffy and light. Nothing heavy. No mentions of the war or at least not in depth.  
> It will have very light angst but it'll focus more on the boys getting together and becoming a family.

A Christmas Wish

Prologue

Draco was walking at a leisurely pace in the outskirts of a forest near his home, enjoying the fresh air on a beautiful Christmas Eve night. It was almost a pity, disturbing the sparkling white snow with his footsteps.

A few steps ahead of him, was his son, not even a year old yet but as soon as he learned how to walk, albeit with some help, he couldn’t be stopped. He insisted on walking everywhere he went. Fortunately for him, Lucky was all too willing to lend him his fur, so he could grab on and walk without stumbling…much.

Lucky being their two years old husky. And lucky he was! Draco had found him almost two years ago near this very same forest when he was just a pup, badly beaten, starving and shivering in the cold night air. He took him in, healed him as best as he could and fed him. The following day he had searched for a veterinarian clinic. They thoroughly checked the puppy over and Draco asked all the questions he could think of to properly care for the dog. That day Draco found himself buying anything and everything he could find to give the puppy the best home he could have.

And so, chubby little hands grabbed onto Lucky’s parka and they merrily made their way through the snow. The snow being too deep for Scorpius, he had made a pathway that they could follow.

It wasn’t that late, but it was already very dark outside, so he had charmed a few Christmas lights to follow them around and illuminate their path, doing a few somersaults along the way to entertain his giggling son.

Not a soul could be seen, as the very few neighbors he had were probably enjoying a nice supper with their loved ones. It wasn’t that Draco had no family or friend he could spend Christmas with, but it was Scorpius’ first Christmas and he wanted a nice quiet evening just the three of them. Draco was startled out of his musing by Lucky, who had started barking and growling, looking at a particularly large tree. He was probably itching to run over there but he would never leave Scorpius’ side. He was oddly protective of the baby, never leaving his side unless he was safely in the arms of his father or safely at home.

‘’What is it, Lucky?’’ He had barely finished saying that when he heard a groan coming from the general direction of where the husky was growling.

Crouching in front the large dog he told him, ‘’Stay here and take care of Scorpius, okay? I’ll be right back.’’

The groan had come from five or six meters from where he was. ‘’ _Lumos_ ,’’ he whispered. At first, he couldn’t see anything but then he noticed something red with patterns peeking out of the snow. He spelled the snow away only to a find a shivering man laying face down in the snow. He turned him over and –

‘’Well, I’ll be damned! Harry Potter…’’


	2. Resting on Totoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in Malfoy's living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter nor it's characters. This story was written for fun, not profit. I do not own Totoro either. The images do not belong to me either.
> 
> For those who may be uncomfortable with Mpreg, it will not be a major factor in the story. I like Mpreg and I figure, if I can added, why not? But this story is about getting together and falling in love not making babies :D

A Christmas Wish 

Chapter One – Resting on Totoro

Harry woke up feeling oddly warm and comfortable although his body wouldn’t stop shivering. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling through the blurriness. He couldn’t remember going to sleep much less this close to the fireplace. The fire made him feel warm and cozy though. It made him want to go back to sleep. He let out a sigh and snuggle deeper into the blankets.

Now that his eyes were more focused, he noticed that the ceiling he was staring at was unfamiliar to him. He sat up too fast and felt a wave of dizziness hit him, forcing him to lay back down and close his eyes again, waiting for it to pass. His head was throbbing rather painfully. What in Merlin’s name happened to him? Did he drink himself stupid?

‘’Ah, Potter. Finally awake, are you.’’ That voice, it couldn’t be, could it? Harry dazedly stared at Malfoy as the man helped him to a sitting position, setting a lap tray table for him and left the room again.

Well, these were most assuredly not his blankets nor his bed.

‘’Uh…’’ was all Harry could manage. A minute later, Malfoy came back with a bowl of soup, bread and tea, that he placed on the tray. The soup smelled heavenly, making Harry realise that he was famished.

‘’Here you go, this should warm you up.’’ The blond turned around and left the room again, not giving Harry a chance to ask him any questions.

That’s when he noticed he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he had left with. Malfoy had changed his clothes! He now wore an ensemble of black jogging pants and a sweater, made of an unknown material to him but it was soft against his skin, snug and he was sure that if he were to smell the sweater, he’d smell Malfoy’s unique scent. He hadn’t checked, but he was sure that even his socks had been changed.

After that shocking fact, Harry took a minute to look at his surroundings. He was laying on what he believed to be the softest and biggest sleeping bag he had ever seen, it could easily fit three or four people. Or at least he thought it was a sleeping bag. The thing had a tail, arms and legs. He looked behind him and indeed, he was leaning on the head of a strange creature, grey all over and a white tummy with spots.

Obviously, he was in Draco Malfoy’s spacious and beautifully decorate living room, if the pictures on the wall were any indication.

In front of Harry, was a flat screen television, complete with a DVD player and what appeared to be a soundtrack system. Right next to the telly, was a rack filled with movies. And wasn’t that discovery shocking. Maybe it wasn’t his house after all. The Malfoy he knew wouldn’t be caught dead with muggle things, would he?

A huge Christmas tree with both muggle lights and fairy lights, decorated in blue and silver ornaments stood tall and bright, in a corner, between the telly and the fireplace, with about a dozen – or more – gifts underneath.

On the left side of the telly, shelves filled with toys and books, had been fixed on the wall, low enough for a toddler to take or put away his toys.

On Harry’s left, there was an L shaped sofa, on floor, inside of the 90 degree’s angle, was a small sofa, big enough for a toddler, in the shape of a teddy bear. In the space that was left between the entrance to the living room and the sofa was a dog bed.

Harry had just finished scanning the room he was in, when he heard the distinctive pitter patter of small feet and lots of giggling from, whom he assumed to be, the owner of said small feet.

‘’Come here you little thief. My wand is not a toy plus you have your own, young man.’’ A couple of squeals later, and Harry finally got to meet the wand thief.

An adorable toddler with rosy cheeks, a toothless grin in a reindeer onesie complete with small antlers made his way to where Harry was only to stop short and falling on his bum when he noticed that the space was occupied by a stranger. He didn’t cry but he scrunched up his little nose in obvious distaste and sat there arms crossed, staring and pouting. If Harry had any doubts as to whom he belonged to, those doubts had now dissipated.

He just about melted Harry’s heart with how cute he was.

‘’Well, how rude, Potter. You’re occupying Scorpius’ favourite spot and you’ve not touched the food I slaved over, to warm you up.’’ It wasn’t said with any malice, just light teasing.

‘’Oh, sorry.’’ He smiled at the toddler. ‘’I’m trying to figure out how I ended here, in the first place.’’ He finally tasted the chicken soup Malfoy had brought him and it tasted divine.

Weird, he didn’t feel uneasy or tense in the presence of Malfoy and in an unknown location. But the other man was being polite and a gracious host to his uninvited guest. And seriously, the man brought him food, now that’s a keeper.

‘’I was out walking with Scorpius and Lucky and I found you buried under a pile of snow. You were groaning, freezing, half unconscious and with a nasty cut on your forehead. I decided to bring you here instead of letting you die of hypothermia. I wasn’t sure who to contact though. I figured Granger or Weasley but since I didn’t know where to find them, I opted to wait until you woke up and told me. Here, take this,’’ he told Harry, handing him two crystal phials.

‘’It’s a Pepper Up potion. If your head hurts drink that one too. I’ve already healed that nasty bruise you had on your forehead. Welcome to my humble abode, by the way,’’ the blond added, as an after thought and perhaps to be polite.

Well, that cleared any doubts he may have had. Harry drank both potions without hesitation, figuring that if Malfoy wanted him dead, he could have left him to die in the forest, and continued eating. The soup was doing wonders to warm him up.

Malfoy sat on the floor, next to his son and planted a big kiss on one of the chubby cheeks, the toddler kissed him right back. Harry couldn’t help but stare, he’d never seen Malfoy show any type of PDA before. It was oddly endearing.

‘’The real question is: how did you end up there, Potter?’’ Malfoy looked at him expectantly and with a raised eyebrow.

Harry swallowed, ‘’I live in a flat in a small town near the forest where you found me. I decided to take a walk. I was growing restless cooped up in my flat, it seemed like a good idea at the time. The last thing I remember is tripping over something and a sharp pain on my head.’’

‘’You’ve nothing to do on Christmas Eve? No dinner at the Weasleys or something along those lines?’’ Malfoy asked incredulously.

The little boy crawled over to where his toys were and ignored the boring adults who weren’t even paying him any attention, the nerve!

‘’They went to France to spend Christmas and New Year’s with their son Bill, his wife Fleur and her family. I was invited too but I would have felt awkward. Christmas with the Weasley is one thing but with Fleur’s family, that would have been too uncomfortable for me. For the first time, in a long time, it’s my first Christmas alone.’’

He hadn’t meant to sound bitter at the end, but it was true. As much as he wished and felt like he was part of the Weasley family he wasn’t and pretending otherwise left him feeling slightly pathetic.

Scorpius started babbling incomprehensibly but Malfoy was, apparently, fluent in baby garble. He stood up and went to where his son was. Harry couldn’t quite make out what he was saying but the baby clapped excitedly. Malfoy took out his wand, levitated trains, train tracks, buildings among other things and set everything in the middle of the living room.

It was probably the most impressive toy Harry had ever seen. A small town with a train passing through it, towns people going about their business, some singing Christmas carols. It was like a real town but made of toys.

Harry was fascinated. He’d never seen a toy quite like that one.

‘’What about you? Why aren’t you with your friends?’’ He asked curiously.

‘’I wanted to spend the holidays quietly with Scorpius and Lucky. It is Scorpius’ first Christmas after all. Lucky doesn’t really like to be among too many people and it wouldn’t feel right to leave him alone. He is of the family, Lucky Hyperion Malfoy.’’ The blond winked at Harry.

Harry suppressed a laugh, but he couldn’t supress the smile after hearing the dog’s name. It was the most ridiculous name he had ever heard.

‘’What am I sitting on?’’ Harry had been dying to know since he noticed the thing.

‘’Hm?’’ Draco asked distractedly, trying to show the toddler how to properly wave his toy wand to make the train start and puff smoke. ‘’No, love. You’ll just poke my eye out like that. Oh well, close enough.’’ Malfoy took the toy wand and did it himself.

‘’Oh! You mean the Totoro sleeping bag? It’s big, fluffy and warm, isn’t it? We love it don’t we Scorp?’’ He planted another noisy kiss to the boy’s cheek much to his displeasure. He pushed his father away and went to pick another train.

‘’Why do you have a sleeping bag in your living room? Don’t you own a bed?’’ The question slipped out before he could think it over. ‘’Sorry, if that came out rude or accusing.’’

Malfoy waved his hand, as if to say, no harm done.

‘’I bought it on one of my trips to Japan. It’s one of the main characters of the first movie I ever saw. I was highly impressionable back then and when I saw it, I just had to have it. Best purchase I ever made.’’ He let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his neck, as if embarrassed by his own admission.

‘’When Scorpius can’t fall asleep at night or for naptime, we lay there, reading a book or just talking – well I talk, he babbles – until we fall asleep. Although, most nights, now that it’s colder, I place it in front of the fire and we snuggle in there until we fall asleep watching the telly. It has a very thin but effective memory foam mattress. It’s as comfortable as any bed and easy to store when I’ve guests. Or to take care of strangers that I’ve found in a forest half dead.’’

Harry coughed and blushed. ‘’Thank you, by the way. For taking me in and for the food. Um, just why did you– ‘’ he gesture towards his body, cheeks turning impossibly red.

Malfoy looked him in eyes and let out a soft laugh. ‘’Potter, I found you buried under a pile of snow. Your pants and socks were soaked through. Even your cloak was wet. You wouldn’t stop shivering even though I placed you right in front of the fire. Of course I had to get you out of those wet clothes and I did. After, I laid you on the sleeping bag, put the warmest blanket I own over you, zipped the sleeping bag and placed another blanket on top. I figured you’d be warm enough, so I didn’t move you back in front of the fireplace.’’

Scorpius half walked half crawled towards his father, lifting his arm. Malfoy took the hint and picked the little boy up, snuggling him close to his chest.

‘’Are you hungry, love?’’ He summoned a bottle from the kitchen, checked the temperature of the milk and place the bottle’s nipple to the boy’s mouth. He eagerly started sucking on it. This was one side of Malfoy Harry had never seen. He couldn’t say he wasn’t charmed by it.

Malfoy appeared to be a wonderful father. It had done wonders to his personality at any rate. Or maybe he’d always had that side to him, and he didn’t let just anyone see it.

‘’Worry not, though. I promise I didn’t molest you while you were unconscious, and I looked only where and when it was necessary. I promise.’’ He lifted his right hand solemnly, giving Harry a cheeky grin. ‘’After, I went to the kitchen to make a small portion of chicken soup for when you woke up. You were out cold for a bit less than two hours.’’

Clearing his throat, Harry looked away from those mischievous grey eyes. He took a few seconds to observe the little boy in Malfoy’s arms. Sleepy grey eyes were looking at him with interest. Apparently, it was safe for him to observe Harry from the comforting arms of his father, where no harm could come to him.

Scorpius looked exactly like Malfoy, except for the hair, it was dark brown, maybe black, the lighting didn’t allow him to discern the exact color.

Harry cleared his throat again, obviously embarrassed. ‘’Right well thank you again for everything you’ve done for me, but I’ve intruded enough, I believe. I should get going. Sorry if I’ve ruined Christmas Eve for you and your son.’’

Harry moved the tray away from his lap and started to get up. He didn’t want to leave. Malfoy’s house was homely and comforting, his baby was adorable, and the toys were amazing, but he wasn’t about to invite himself over to someone else’s house who’d already done so much for him, less so during the holidays. Had Malfoy not found him when he had, who knew what would have happened to him.

Still, he felt a pang at the thought of returning to his empty and cold flat. He’d not even cooked a proper meal, not that he was hungry after the meal Malfoy made for him. There was nothing better than a home cooked meal, especially during the holidays. Lately, Harry had been living on nothing but take out food.

Harry and Malfoy weren’t close, but they had made their peace. Malfoy and Luna were very close friends though. Harry had shared a few meals with him and Luna whenever she’d invite them both over to her house for dinner, which was once or twice a month.

He knew he had a small crush on the man. Luna, in her on way, liked to tease him about it. He wasn’t sure if she realised that that’s what she was doing.

Malfoy had grown up rather nicely and now seeing the beautiful home and life he’d made for himself, Harry couldn’t help the small pang he felt in his chest. Envy? Want? He wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but he knew he wanted what the other man had or at least something similar.

He now realised how little he knew of the other man. He had no idea he had a son much less a dog. He didn’t know which of the two was more surprising. But from the little glimpse he’d had at the other man’s life, it was obvious he dotted on both his son and his pet. If the many pictures of the child and husky, were anything to go by. Evidently, he knew how to cook as well and deliciously at that.

Embarrassed by his crush, the blushing and stuttering, Harry had never tried to befriend or get closer to Malfoy. He’d made polite conversation when they were together with Luna but the moment they went their separate ways, they had little to no contact at all. Just a small nod in acknowledgment if they crossed paths, which didn’t happen very often.

Perhaps he could change that after the holidays? He’d talk to Luna about it, the next time he saw her.

''Nonsense Potter. You’re obviously sulking about the fact that you’ve no one to spend Christmas with thus I deduce you’ve no plans for the holidays. Why not spend it with me and my small family? You might find us boring though. I plan to watch holiday movies till I fall asleep. If you’re still hungry, I have a roast chicken in the oven, salad and rice. For dessert I made a chocolate Yule log earlier today. We’ve already proved that we don’t need Luna chaperoning us, to have a polite conversation. Make yourself at home, Potter, you’re more than welcomed to. Unless you really want to spend Christmas all alone and if so, follow me, I’ll show you to the kitchen where you can Floo home.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you, who've taken an interest in my story.
> 
> It's probably noticeable, but English is not my first language, it's not even my second one. I apologize for any and all mistakes, grammar and/or typos. I don't have a beta, so all of those belong to me. 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed!


	3. What Did I Just Say?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a little heart to heart conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
> The images I've added to some of the chapters do NOT belong to me. My friend has been sending me her collage to try and fit into my story. So thank you Anon!

Chapter Two – What did I just say?

Draco shifted in his seat, feeling uneasy and shocked at his own straightforwardness. Scorpius let out a small whine, displeased at his father for interrupting his meal. Absentmindedly, Draco caressed a chubby cheek in apology.

He didn’t know what possessed him to invite Potter to stay. He basically invited him to spend the entire holiday with them. He did mean it though, but the words left his mouth before he could think them over. He wasn’t sure if it was such a great idea, however. They were quite civil to one another when in the presence of Luna. They’ve yet to be alone, just the two of them.

Potter looked as surprised as he felt shocked, green eyes going slightly wide.

‘’Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.’’ He looked like he wanted to say yes so very badly but for whatever reason, he was hesitant.

‘’Please, intrude on what? Scorpius will probably fall asleep after he’s done with his bottle. I’ll let him take a nap while I eat, and I’ll wake him up right after I’m done. It’s still too early and I don’t want him to be awake in the wee hours of the morning. Also, I’d rather not see the disappointed look on Luna’s face if she were to find out that I let you spend Christmas on your own without even offering to stay with us. But really Potter, it’s your choice.’’

He tried to sound as nonchalant as he could. The truth was, he wanted to spend some quality time with Potter. Although, he'd bite out his tongue first, before saying that out loud.

The man had become quite attractive. He no longer was that awkward, skinny little teenager he once was. He was now about an inch taller than Draco, to the blond's dismay. He managed to ooze confidence and yet at times, he lacked self-confidence, if that made any sense. Unexpectedly, he found it endearing, appealing even.

Ever since Luna had started invited them over to her house for dinner about once or twice a month, he’d wanted to befriend him, but Potter was friendly enough while in front of Luna. As soon as she left them alone though, Potter stuttered, flushed and looked downright uncomfortable, making up any excuse to avoid being alone in a room with Draco.

Draco questioned Luna about it. Could it be a Potter still held a grudge against him because of their past? He wouldn't blame him if he did, his younger self-had been quite hostile and antagonistic. Yet, he thought that they had buried the hatchet when he'd profusely apologised, to him and all those to whom he'd done wrong. He couldn't help the pang he felt every time Potter would walk away, effectively avoiding being alone with him.

Despite that, Luna had assured him that the other man didn’t hate him, nor did he harbor any ill will against him. She added that he would quite like be friends with him but that he was a bit awkward in any new situations and given their past, it was slightly more difficult for Potter.

Luna was usually very intuitive and wasn’t wrong very often about those types of things, yet Draco was reluctant to believe her.

Thus, Draco hadn’t pushed the issue. He shoved the blossoming crush he was developing on Potter to the back of his mind lest it became something more than just a crush. If the man couldn't even wrap his mind around the idea of being friends with him, obviously nothing good could come from an unwanted attraction Draco felt for him.

But it wasn’t pity what Draco felt at the thought of Potter spending Christmas all alone, but he genuinely felt that the man didn’t deserve to spend it on his own.

‘’If you’re doing this out of a misguided feeling of guilt, I promise I won’t tell Lu-‘’ Potter started.

Draco interrupted him. ‘’Don’t be ridiculous Potter, do you think I would seriously spend time with someone, unless I _actually_ wanted to, just to avoid looking into Lovegood's frowny, disappointed face? You wound me, Potter. We may be no more than acquaintances, but I was under the false belief that you knew me a little bit better than that. How utterly disheartening, really.'' Draco gave him his best-dejected face before he broke into a grin. 

‘’Prat,’’ Potter said, sounding almost fond and returning his grin.

‘'But if you want a more honest answer, Potter, I'll give you one. The idea of anyone spending Christmas all alone is just too depressing. Luna has been trying to get us to be friends for almost a year. Perhaps this is the perfect time to work on that?''

‘’Yeah, I’d like that and well, if you’re sure, I’ll take you up on the offer. The thought of going to back to my flat _is_ somewhat depressing. That soup was surprisingly delicious. I had no idea you could cook. That was a totally shocking revelation.’’ Potter teased.

Draco looked affronted at the confession that his culinary skills had been put in doubt. ‘’Listen you, instead of offending the person who fed you, why don’t you take that tray to the kitchen, I’ll be there shortly. I’ll just change Scorpius’ nappy and let him nap. The kitchen is down the corridor to your left. Lucky should be there, either finishing his meal or resting on the rug, don’t spook him. You can use the slippers over there.’’ Draco pointed to the slippers next to the couch.

‘’Yes, sir!’’ Harry mocked salute and did as he was told. ‘’Cute slippers, by the way,’’ was Potter’s parting shot before heading for the kitchen.

Draco looked down at his feet and flushed. Luna had given him those slippers, claiming she had been out shopping when she came across a matching pair for him and Scorpius. His grey bunny slippers weren't ugly, in fact, they were adorable, but he'd never buy something like that for himself. He never wore them in front of others, aside from Luna.

He’d been in such a hurry to get Potter out of those wet clothes, that it had slipped his mind to use his other pair. Oh well, if Potter breathed a word about those slippers to anyone, he’d knock him unconscious and bury him in the snow.

In his fretting over Potter's well being, he hadn't given any thoughts to his appearance. He was wearing the exact same thing Potter was, except in grey. His clothes fit Potter better as they were a size too big for him, broad shoulders and thick, muscular thighs stretched the material quite nicely. Not that he'd been looking. Merlin, Morgana and Circe, he was probably disheveled! Now he'd have to _Obliviate_ the man.

When Scorpius finished his meal, he was almost asleep. Draco set him down on the sleeping bag, unbuttoned the bottom of the onesie and changed his nappy. Gently wiping his boy’s tushy as to not wake him. Kissing the bottom of the little boy’s feet, he rebuttoned the onesie and placed a blanket over him. He set up a ward to make sure that, if Scorpius awoke before he came back, he wouldn’t be able to go beyond the sleeping bag’s diameter.

He went to retrieve the boy’s favourite owl plushie and left it next to him. He placed another charm around him that enabled Draco to hear everything that went on in the living room, from wherever Draco was in the house. With a kiss to his son’s forehead, he made his way to the kitchen.

‘’Hey there, Lucky. Did you eat well?’’ He placed a kiss to Lucky’s head and rubbed his back. The husky nuzzled his neck, contentedly.

‘’Scorp’ is taking a nap. Why don’t you go rest for a bit? Keep an eye on him or take a nap yourself. I’ll bring you your favourite blanket.’’ Lucky continued to nuzzle his neck for a little while longer, loving the feeling of Draco’s long finger petting his thick fur before heading to the other room.

He noticed Potter standing there with an odd expression on his face, and Draco felt himself flush. He cleared his throat and went to retrieve Lucky's blanket and after tucking him in, went back to the kitchen, with a barely-there blush colouring his cheeks.

‘’You’re not what I expected, Malfoy,’’ Potter said as Draco re-entered the kitchen. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow. ‘’How so?’’

Potter had spelled the dishes to clean themselves. To keep himself busy, Draco put away the clean tray and put the kettle on. On second thought, maybe he should make himself a cup of warm cocoa? Decisions, decisions.

‘'Well you present this image of cold and aloof to the world. It makes you hard to approach. I've been in your house for, what? Three hours? A little bit less? And I've been conscious for less than one but in that time, I've seen you show more affection and emotions then I have in the fourteen years that we've known each other.'' Potter didn't sound like he was criticizing, just stating a fact.

If Potter wanted to talk about heavier more profound topics, he’d need a drink. ‘’Would like something to eat or drink, Potter? I’m hesitating between a cup of cocoa or tea with a big piece of that Yule log. I’ve been dying for a piece all day.’’

‘’Cocoa sounds great thanks. Need some help?’’

‘’You can cut us a generous piece of dessert while I make us our drinks. Plates are there, the knives and forks are in that drawer,’’ Draco said pointing to different places. ‘’Tap with your wand three times on the far-left corner. Everything’s been baby and dog proofed.’’

As he busied himself making two cups of cocoa, he mulled over what Potter had said. It’s true that he didn’t wear his heart on his sleeves. He wasn’t the warmest or nicest person. He hadn’t realised that he gave the impression that he was incapable of feeling affection and love.

‘’Listen, Malfoy if I offended–‘’ Potter started but Draco immediately interrupted him. It was starting to become a habit.

‘’I’m not that easily offended, Potter. I haven’t been in a long time. I was simply thinking about what you said.’’ He set a mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkles next to the piece of dessert that Potter had already put on the kitchen countertop. Draco motioned Potter to take a seat on one of the bar stools and Draco sat across from him.

‘’I have an unbelievable sweet tooth Potter. I hope you like it though.’’ Draco gave him a sheepish smile. People had complained before. Pansy and Daphne mostly, claiming that he was trying to fatten them.

Potter took a sip, his upper lip turning completely white from the whipped cream. Draco hid a smile behind his cup.

‘’This is delicious, Malfoy. I guess this is the night for surprises.’’ He teased, raising both eyebrows.

The blond merely rolled his eyes. ‘’No need to sound so surprised. I’m a man of many, many talents, Potter.’’ He winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, enjoying the fact the Potter was turning redder with each passing second.

Draco took a sip of his own drink. That hit the spot.

‘’As for your earlier comment, I guess I’ve never really thought about how others see me. I’m a private person and I’m only open with my affection and emotions around the people that I genuinely care for and trust.’’ Draco shrugged, not sure what else to say.

‘'Let's forget I ever said that yeah? I think we all convey different sides of us to others and unless we let them get close, no one knows who we truly are. I think I was more than a little surprise because even though we've known each other since we were eleven, I don't _know_ you, not really. But if you’d let me, I’d like to change that.’’ Potter sounded so earnest, green eyes shining brighter than usual, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

‘’You know what, Potter? I think I’d like that,’’ Draco said as warmly and sincerely as he could.

‘’Tell me about your son. If it’s not too indiscreet of me to ask, where is the mother?’’ He took bite another bite of the chocolate Yule log and moaned softly. ‘’Malfoy, this is absolutely delicious, truly.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ he beamed. ‘’There isn’t much to say, really. His almost eleven months old, he learned to walk very early on, but he’s a clumsy child and tends to stumble over his own two feet.’’ Draco couldn’t keep the tenderness out of his voice when speaking about his son. ‘’As for the mother, well I guess she’s in front of you.’’

Potter’s spoon stopped mid-air, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. ‘’What?’’ he choked out.

‘’I carried him. The other _father_ ,'' he spat the word spitefully, ‘'wanted nothing to do with Scorpius hence it's just him and me against the world. And Lucky. He gave me enough Galleons to take care of my little problem or to vanish from his life. As you've witnessed first hand, I'm taking care of my little problem.''

Potter looked scandalized and outraged. His eyes narrowed, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. ‘'You're kidding, right? His own unborn child? No offense meant, Malfoy, but where the fuck did you find that arsehole of a bloke?''

It had been the easiest choice for him and the scariest, keeping his son and raising him alone but Draco had no regrets, his baby was his life and that as they say, is that.

He now lived a very peaceful life, if perhaps a tad too domestic for someone who was only twenty-four years old.

‘’I’m being quite serious. I can’t help but be thankful to him, though. I kept the best of our relationship. Sometimes I feel guilty for thinking this but I’m so glad he didn’t want to stay and be involved. I don’t think we would have been good together. I doubt we had feelings for each other. We were in lust, that’s about it.’’

Draco shrugged and looked down at his cup. The raven-haired man’s eyes were too intense, too piercing.

‘’Why would you feel guilty about that?’’ He could detect the confusion in Potter’s voice.

‘'Because of Scorpius. Just because I don't want his other parent to be involved, doesn't mean that he won't ask about him and miss him when he's older. I'm doing the best I can, but sooner or later that little boy will wonder why his other father didn't want him. Regardless, for now, I do believe we're doing splendidly.'' Draco tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

Potter looked at him sympathetically and said, ‘’Your little boy is very lucky to have you. He looks happy and well taken care of. You’ve nothing to feel guilty about. You didn’t make the decision for that other bloke. He made his choice and when the time comes, you’ll explain that to your son. It might be painful but I’m sure he’ll be glad _you_ wanted him.’’

They spoke a bit more about Draco's ex. Potter seem particularly interested in the topic. He was especially attentive when it came the blond's feeling for the said ex-boyfriend. Not that he ever had any, mind you. He found the man attractive and for a while, he enjoyed the attention that was given to him. It was more about exploring what he liked and disliked in a relationship.

As it turned out, he had more dislikes. He didn't enjoy being in a relationship. According to Daphne, it was because he wasn't in love. She said that if he couldn't stand the other man for longer than an orgasm or two, obviously he'd hate being in a relationship.

They weren’t exclusive, not that Draco ever slept with someone else, but Gérard did, not often but still. Perhaps the word boyfriend was less than accurate but he didn’t want to tell Potter he had a _fuckbuddy_ , not that there was anything wrong with that.

When they finished their hot cocoa and dessert, Draco served them a portion of his roast chicken. His friends always teased him mercilessly for always starting with his dessert and Potter didn’t fail to do the same. The blond would rather eat less food and more sweets although now that he had to set an example for his son, he tended to do that only on special occasions.

‘’Thank you,’’ said Potter as Draco set a plate and a glass of pumpkin juice in front of him. ‘’Are you sure you didn’t have other plans?’’

‘’Positive. Milly and Greg are spending the holidays with Milly’s parents. Daph and Theo went to visit Pansy and Blaise in the States. You aren’t the only one whose friends had different plans for the hols.’’

Draco’s answer sounded a bit distracted as he could hear his son babbling in his sleep. The boy didn’t talk much while awake but as soon as he fell asleep, he couldn’t – wouldn’t – be stopped.

Potter looked unconvinced but let the subject drop. The stubborn git still felt guilty for disrupting his non-existing plans.

‘’Potter, I feel we’ve been focusing mainly on my very domestic, non-exciting life. What about you?’’ Draco was curious about that. He knew Potter and the youngest Weasley never got back together but from what he knew from the bits and pieces he’d catch from conversations between Luna and Potter, he hadn’t dated in over two years.

‘’Not much to say about me, really’’ Potter said, in between bites. ‘’I’ve not exactly given up on relationships but I’ve no desire to actively look for anyone. I figure when the time comes, I’ll meet the right person. I’m trying to avoid the awkward phase of having my friends set me up with someone.’’ He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Potter’s expression was somewhat pained. Perhaps there was some truth to the stories of his short-lived romance with a man his friends had set him up with.

‘'As for work. Well… it's work, you know? Being an Auror is not as exciting as people believe it is. It's fifty percent paperwork, twenty percent boring, endless meetings that lead nowhere, twenty percent active duty, and ten percent requires being a patient at St-Mungo's.'' As he talked about his job, the man's posture became slightly stiffer, and his jaw clenched almost imperceptibly.

Draco studied the man as he spoke. His body language spoke volumes about how miserable he was – well perhaps miserable was too strong a word – unhappy maybe?

Draco raised an eyebrow, expression a bit incredulous. ‘’You truly love your job, don’t you?’’ He deadpanned.

Potter sighed. ‘’It’s complicated. I don’t hate it but I’m not passionate about it either. It’s mostly what everyone expected me to do and that’s what I always saw myself doing I sort of fell into it…’’

The blond didn’t understand why Potter would willingly put himself through such hardship if it only made him despondent. He’d felt like that for a long time after his parent’s death which is why nowadays he did mostly what made him happy.

‘’You know, if there’s anything that I’ve learned that really stuck to me, is that life is too short to waste being miserable doing something you need to talk yourself into liking. Why haven’t you changed your profession? If washing dishes at the Leaky or being the most sought out stripper at one of Knockturn Alley’s strip joints makes you happy, why not do it? And spare me the hero card, would you? Who cares if you’re the _Boy Who Lived Twice_? It’s not about what others expect of you, it’s about what you want for yourself.’’ After saying all of that, Draco just knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

As Potter sat there, staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, Draco heard a little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Theo, telling him to have some tact.

It couldn’t be helped though, he still lacked a mouth to brain filter. Whilst he had improved, the urge to say the first thing that crossed his mind was strong and he controlled it about as well as his son controlled his urge to still his wand.

The nostalgia and wistfulness lurking behind Potter deep green eyes made him want to kiss his forehead, tuck him in and protect him from the harsh world they lived in. Potter was a good man, he deserved to be happy. If only the man allowed himself to believe it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments welcomed! :)


	4. A not so shocking revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post. I've been drowning in end of term exams. As such I've been mostly studying with no time to write. Sadly I'm quite sure I failed yesterday's exam. 
> 
> On a positive note. My last exam is on Tuesday (for which I should be studying instead of writing Drarry, but I needed the break) meaning that I'll be able to write and update more often. As soon as I get my Christmas shopping done!

A Christmas Wish

Chapter 3: A not so shocking revelation

Harry had this horrible habit of just blurting out questions and comments without thinking them over. What had possessed him to tell Malfoy he had an image of him being cold and aloof. Seriously, the man had gone beyond the duty of a good Samaritan. He’d been rescued, warmed up, fed and invited over for Christmas all in one night. He was fortunate that the blond hadn’t decided to kick him out right then and there.

However, Malfoy was such a mystery to him. To Harry, it was like two different people lived in the same body. One was so self-possessed, at times curt and distant. Whereas this other Malfoy, the one he had yet to discover was warm, kind, caring, loving even.

In his own house, Malfoy let his guard down. Grey eyes wide, sincere and innocent looked at Harry, not with pity but with understanding and that’s why he chose to accept the blond’s offer. He made him feel at ease — something he'd never felt with the man before.

Harry may have had a crush on Malfoy before, the man possessed an elegance and beauty that many women would kill for and probably quite a few men – not to say that Malfoy was feminine looking – but this person Harry was discovering was someone he could fall in love with.

Malfoy had this gift of being able to intimidate him but not in the sense that he was frightened of him. It was more like he felt small and unimportant next to him.

This man right in front of him was nothing like the one he’d been sharing a meal with, at Luna's every month. He was disheveled, clothes a size or two too big for him and childish bunny sleepers. Frankly, he looked quite adorable (not that’d he be telling the blond that). He liked that. He not only liked what he saw, because yes, physically it was undeniable that Malfoy was attractive, but he had a personality to match.

Harry was at a loss for words. His friends had told him that as well not as bluntly as the blond had, and Hermione would most definitely never agree if he chose to be a stripper. Not that he would! Not that there was anything wrong with that but … just … no.

As Harry continued to ponder over his strange evening and what Malfoy had said, the other man started talking again.

‘’That … didn’t come out right. What I’m trying to say is: you have options. You can do whatever you want and be whatever you want to be. If being the Chosen One opens doors for you, why not? Moreover, if it doesn't, work for it. From the bits and pieces, I've heard from Luna; you don't have to work. You can travel or learn another trade. Your choice really. I may not know in detail everything you went through, but I know enough to know that you should start making yourself happy.'' He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

As he spoke, he was staring at the table, now he looked straight into Harry's eyes and gave him a tentative smile. ‘’Your life, your choice,’’ he added with a small shrug, and he resumed eating.

‘’You aren’t the only who’s told me this before, but you are the only who’s given me the idea of becoming a stripper –’’

‘’What? It’s a genius idea. I’d pay,’’ the blond interrupted with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Harry blushed and cleared his throat, deciding to ignore the comment for now. ‘' – or to become something other than a Ministry official or do nothing at all.''

They moved on to lighter subjected while they finished eating. Malfoy seemed to have grown into quite a decent young man, but Harry still didn’t want to reveal too much of himself.

When they finished their meal, Malfoy charmed the dishes to clean themselves, and he served himself another slice of dessert. He had not been joking when he said that he had a sweet tooth. Harry refused a second slice as he was quite pleasantly stuffed.

They decided to go back to the living room living to watch a movie. Scorpius and Lucky were still fast asleep.

The only light in the room was coming from the lights on the Christmas tree. Malfoy set his plate on the coffee table and went to rouse Scorpius from his sleep, as gently as he could. Quite the difficult task as the boy let out a small whimper and turned his back to his father.

Harry was trying very hard not to stare, but both Malfoys looked so sweet. Malfoy turned his son towards him again and started to softly kiss the chubby cheeks and tummy and whispering into the little boy's ear things that Harry could not hear.

The boy opened one sleepy eye and let out a sleepy giggle. He slowly sat up and stared at his father with groggy eyes. Harry's heart melted just a bit at the cute picture they made. He rather felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to be fully awake and wreaking havoc again. Lucky let out a soft whine but chose not to pay them any mind.

Scorpius noticed Harry’s presence only when he stumbled near where Harry was sitting on the couch.

‘’Hey there,’’ Harry tried to sound friendly and cheerful as he smiled at the boy. He smiled back but soon after left and stumbled his way towards his father. Raising his arms in a silent plea to be picked up.

‘'Now why are you acting all shy around Potter? Don't be silly; the man is all bark but no bite.'' Malfoy turned mischievous eyes towards; lips curled into teasing smirk.

‘’Oh hush, you. Don’t say that to your lovely son. I neither bark nor bite. I’m as sweet as honey.’’ Harry stuck his tongue out. He was acting childish but what the heck, he might as well have fun.

Malfoy laughed and stood up with his son still in his arm. ‘’Come along Potter, let’s pick a Christmas movie to watch.’’

Harry stood and followed, Malfoy had quite a selection of Christmas movies, but there was one that caught Harry's eyes _The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus._

‘’You’ve never seen that movie?’’ Malfoy exclaimed, eyes going comically wide.

‘’Um, no. Never heard of it actually,’’ Harry said, sheepishly.

Ever since he didn’t have to go back to the Dursley’s, his exposure to the muggle has been almost none existent. He lived as a wizard among wizards. Although with Hermione they go to the cinema once a month.

‘’Now that won’t do! After Scorpius goes back to sleep, you and I will watch it. It's a tragedy that you haven't yet. I stumbled on it quite by mistake, and it's now my favourite movie of all times.''

Scorpius slowly warmed up to Harry. Just a tiny bit or so said Malfoy. As the Grinch played in the background – a movie that both had seen already – Scor' would at times shyly hand Harry a stuffed animal and quickly go back to where his father was. Malfoy had explained that they were some of his favourite stuffed toys.

Almost three hours later, Scorpius was asleep again, and that’s how Harry found himself laying comfortably on the sleeping bag next to a sleeping Scorpius as Malfoy set everything up to watch The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. Malfoy went to rest on the other side of his son.

Malfoy had assured Harry that the young boy’s sleep wasn’t going to be disturbed by them nor the movie.

This moment was almost surreal to Harry. This right here is what he wanted. A loving family that he could call his own. A warm house, where his children and partner would welcome him back home with open arms and adoring smiles, glad to see him again after a long day of work.

His heart ached rather painfully when he remembered that this wasn’t his life and the two blonds next to him weren't his to keep. Come tomorrow he'd have to go back to his dark and lonely apartment. However, how could he now that he had experienced this feeling. Also, he remembered all those times he had felt a twinge of jealousy at Ron’s and Hermione’s relationship, especially when he stumbled upon them cuddling on their couch.

He’d never felt a yearning so insistent before. Harry knew he was lonely; he wanted to settle down and have a family. The sentiment grew, now that he had had a glimpse of Malfoy's life.

Perhaps it had been a bad idea to spend Christmas with Malfoy and his son. It was just a painful reminder of what he wanted and didn't have. So now he was almost positive he knew with whom he wanted all of that. Harry was screwed and not in a pleasant way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all of those kudos! It was a very short chapter but I hope you still enjoyed!
> 
> I've already planned the ending which has me really excited!! Now I just need to get them together.


	5. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the pictures DO NOT belong to me. Credit to owners.

A Christmas Wish

Chapter 4: Merry Christmas, Potter

 

Harry stretched his limbs and sighed, unwilling to open his eyes, a stream of light hitting half his face. He had slept better than he had in weeks. This month, he was working the nightshifts at the DMLE. Those were the worst months for him for, as much as he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep during the day, at least not more than four or five hours.

Even though he still felt tired and he could probably use another twelve (or more) hours of sleep, his body felt well rested and relaxed. He was finally able to talk himself into opening his eyes and the memories of the day before assaulted him.

Shite! He had not meant to fall asleep. He was only going to stay for dinner and a movie or, in this case, three and a half.

Harry slowly sat up. Malfoy probably didn't have a problem with it; if he had, he'd have already awoken him and thrown him out.

Harry looked at the tree and noticed that all the gifts were still there and wrapped. Scorpius was far too young to get excited over the idea of Christmas morning and opening presents. Harry himself had gifts to open in his flat.

He got up folded the covers and tidied up where they had slept, so it looked presentable. He chose to head to the washroom first, as to not subject his hosts to his morning breath.

He usually didn’t like to use a spell to freshen up his mouth, but as he didn't have his toothbrush on hand, was left with no choice. He washed his face to get rid of the last trace of sleep.

After emptying his bladder, he went to look for his new favourite blonds. As he had suspected, he found them in the kitchen. Malfoy was singing along to _Jingle Bells_ , that was playing on a small radio while making breakfast. He was moving his hips to the beat of the music, perhaps a little bit more sensually than the song warranted. But Merlin, his arse looked fine, so plump, just waiting to be grabbed and squeezed. 

Harry shook his head, trying to rid himself of inappropriate thoughts. The warm feeling in his chest was slowly moving south, and that was not a good thing.

‘’ _Jingle all the way, Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse-open-sleigh,_ ’’ Malfoy finished the song with two more – very enticing – shakes of the hips. Truth be told, he wasn’t a terrific singer (but it was better than Ron’s singing, sloshed or sober). Nonetheless, Harry would still give him an O, if only to watch him shake those hips – and arse – again.

Little Scorpius, oblivious to what his father (unknowingly) was doing to Harry’s libido, clapped and giggled enthusiastically from his high chair, kicking his little feet with such force that Harry feared he might topple over.

Watching the sheer joy in the little boy’s face, Harry couldn’t help but join in, on the clapping.  

‘’Encore! Encore!’’ Harry couldn’t help his grin, as he watched a startled Malfoy turn around. When he spotted him, he turned impossibly red, up to the tip of his ears.

Clearing his throat, still, a bit embarrassed he asked, ‘'Would you like some breakfast, Potter? Good morning, by the way. Slept well?''

‘’Good morning to you too, the both of you,’’ Harry answered cheerfully, stepping into the kitchen. He got closer to Scorpius and ruffled his hair. The child, displeased with the attention, pushed his hand away, sulking. He grinned as he watched the toddler try to comb his hair with his hands but only succeeding in making things worse. Scorpius really was his father’s son.  

‘’That was some performance. Your daddy seems to be very talented from cooking to bedtime stories and now singing and dancing too. You are one lucky baby, Scorpius!'' Harry couldn't help teasing him. Malfoy looked just so darned adorable, all flushed from embarrassment. ‘'And I would love some breakfast if it isn't too much trouble.''

‘’Well now you can make your own breakfast, Potter. Never mock the person who feeds you.’’ The blond stuck his tongue out at Harry while waving a spatula in front of his face.

Harry burst into laughter but helped Malfoy with breakfast, nonetheless. Or at least he tried to, but the moment he tried to help the blond slapped his hand with the spatula. Instead, his help came in the form of making them both a decent cup of coffee and setting the table.

The radio was still playing Christmas songs, and this time Malfoy unabashedly started singing and dancing again to _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ , to the apparent delight of his son, who resumed his clapping and kicking the air with his little legs. Which made Harry realised that Scorpius was enjoying his father’s little show and not the song itself.

Although his cheeks were still a little red, probably feeling a bit shy or from the heat of the stove and the exertion of his movements, Harry wasn’t sure, but since he’d already been caught singing and dancing once before, what harm could it do to keep going.

It made Harry wonder how often they this. Malfoy cooking and acting in a silly way to amuse his son, to the sound of music playing on the radio. Harry was sure it was often enough because even Lucky had left his food untouched and was jumping around and wagging his tail in sync with the blonde's hips.

Malfoy's eyes were twinkling with mirth, and he was grinning from ear to ear, as he finished making breakfast. It was lovely to see, and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that he wanted to keep seeing him like this, carefree and jovial, not only Malfoy but Scorpius and Lucky too

It warmed Harry’s heart that he was allowing him to see him like this and he could only hope that it would be the first of many.

Harry was unbelievably happy at his own misfortune of the day before because it came with the best reward possible and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

All too soon, the blond was done with the cooking – to Harry's disappointment as he stopped dancing and singing – he turned the radio off and started serving the food. It was mouthwatering — rolled _crêpes_ with chocolate spread, with pieces of bananas and strawberries inside and bacon and eggs shaped like a muffin.

He had a feeling that if he were to live with Malfoy, he’d end up as big as a whale. He pondered how exactly it was that the blond man stayed so svelte.

‘’Here you go, Potter. Enjoy! I made this breakfast especially for you, as a sort of Christmas gift in the hopes that it will cheer you up.’’ He beamed at Harry and turned to give Scorpius a biscuit.

‘’Happy Christmas, Potter. I hope it hasn’t been all bad, considering this is probably not how you had envisioned spending Christmas.’’

‘'You're right; it isn't. However, I can sincerely tell you that this is perhaps one of the best and most pleasant Christmas I've ever spent. It had been so long since I had taken the time to simply relax and enjoy the simple things in life. So, thank you very much, Malfoy. For welcoming me into your home, for being such a gracious host and for going to all the trouble of making sure that I’m comfortable and well fed. Happy Christmas to you too.’’

Harry may have choked up a bit as he said all of that. He meant all of it though; no one had ever gone through so much trouble to make him feel comfortable and welcomed not recently at any rate and especially not someone whom he had never considered a friend.

Malfoy sniffed, ‘’Don’t mention it, Potter. It’s nice, having someone to cook for that doesn’t spit half the food I give him.’’ He looked pointedly at Scorpius, who looked back at his father blinking innocently.

As they ate, he learned that Malfoy enjoyed cooking not only for himself, but he liked to make Lucky’s food as well.

‘’He was a sickly puppy, that one. I found him in a rather similar manner as I found you. Only he wasn’t buried in a pile of snow, just whimpering in the cold.’’

He looked thoughtful for a moment. ‘’Perhaps I have a soft spot for strays in need of home and meal,’’ he teased as Harry mocked glared at him. ‘’I talked to the vet, asking if there was anything I could do to help. He gave me the idea of making Lucky's food, and I've been doing that ever since. I do give him sometimes store-bought dog food, but he's become rather picky about his food.''

‘’He has become like his owner, high maintenance and eats nothing but the best.’’ Harry laughed as Malfoy pinched his arm.

Harry also found out that as much as Malfoy enjoyed cooking, he despised cleaning. Tipny, a Malfoy house-elf, came every day from the Manor to do the household chores the blond despised to do.

It was such a pleasant morning, and since Malfoy didn’t seem to mind having him around, Harry stayed all day with them.

After breakfast, Harry took a shower while Malfoy bathed Scorpius. Also, while Harry was showering, Tipny washed his clothes for him.

When they were all ready and dressed warmly, they left the house to walk around town and the nearby park. As they left the blond’s house, Harry saw how beautifully decorated his house was from the outside.

He had decorated a few pines trees with Christmas lights and ornaments as well as a few dwarf conifers. He’d built – under Scorpius supervision from what he’d been told – two snowmen, a couple, and one of them was holding a gas lamp. It was all very Christmas-y and sort of looked like it been taken from a children’s fairy tale book.

‘’Scorpius and Lucky dislike the dark and they get terribly excited when they see the lights that indicate that we’re almost home,’’ Malfoy had explained.

It was a small wizarding village, very peaceful place to raise a family. Although Malfoy didn’t live _in_ the village but rather outside of it, it still made a wonderful place to explore. Letting Scorpius and Lucky run free and wild.

All in all, Harry was enjoying himself immensely, but all too soon came the time to leave. He was due at work in about half an hour, and he had to stop by his flat to change into his Auror robes.

As Harry tried to kiss goodbye Scorpius, who was still reluctant to let Harry near, and under the watchful eye of Lucky, Malfoy disappeared. He came back a couple of minutes later, arms full of something.

‘’Here you go, Potter,’’ he said, looking inexplicably shy.

Harry cocked his head to the side and accepted the two packages.

‘’It’s the leftover food from yesterday’s dinner and today’s lunch. I figured that since didn’t go back home at all today you’d have nothing to take to work and that you’d be too tired after work to make yourself something to eat...’’ he trailed off.

The blond wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. Harry found it rather endearing how bashful the other man could become by his own act of kindness.

‘'Thank you very much. I appreciate it.'' Harry tried not to bring too much attention to the kind gesture as Malfoy obviously didn't want to continue with that discussion.

Harry was tempted to kiss Malfoy on the cheek as he had his son, after many failed attempts, but resisted the urge.

‘’Thank you for having me, for all of the delicious food, the great company and lovely time, Malfoy.’’ He had to thank him for that whether Malfoy was uncomfortable with that or not.

‘’Don’t mention it, Potter and it wasn’t as … horrible as one would have expected.’’ He grinned at Harry.

In a soft voice, as if unsure if he should say it or not, he added, ‘’You know if-if you wanted to come back during the holidays, you are more than welcome to. I work from home, and I'm generally here or walking around or … Anyway, if you want to come back, you can.''

He was babbling a bit, and Harry was glad that the blond had had as much fun in his company as he had with his.

‘’I’d love to, Malfoy.’’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)  
> I'll try to post a chapter per week or a chapter every two weeks depending on how busy I am with Uni.  
> Kudos and comments welcomed!


End file.
